Battle
by Quaterpastzero
Summary: SasuNaru. AU. Archive


xxx

—一旦你上了战场，就要时刻做好准备：要么赢，要么死。

—但我不会认输。

xxx

漩涡鸣人吞了吞口水。满场都是口哨与掌声，耳蜗里充斥着粗鲁的叫骂和嘘声，他站在巨大的镁光灯下，赛场的一角，被躁动喧嚣的因子刺激得肾上腺素渐渐开始狂飙。他瞥了眼站在场下他右后方的男人，对方凝视着他，尽管面无表情，但这感觉很好，他猜测对方心理或许也有些微妙的波动—但至少他还有这么一道支撑的目光。

对面的选手肌肉纠结狰狞，三寸长的一道深红色的疤痕横亘左眼，朝他露出饱含讥讽的笑，充满邪恶的意味，他的那双古早的拳击手套看上去已经边缘磨损，缝线沾染着暗红色的痕迹—他判定那是血迹，鉴于对方一度"战功"赫赫。

地下拳市的拳王，人们习惯如此称呼他。而和拳王相比，他不过像只初出茅庐的弱鸡，用羸弱不堪来形容也不为过。若非那个男人对他讲的一番话，他几乎就以为对方一掷千金就是为了让他死在这里。

但宇智波佐助说："我相信你。"

他信了。

漩涡鸣人原本是学散打出身的。他继承师傅遗志在一家名叫木叶的道场担任指导。

故事的开端是，他不知道那个男人是什么时候出现的，又是为何出现的，他的学生指给他看才意识到。但他存在感又是如此强烈，一旦发现，便令他无法忽视。他注意到他之后就在频频走神。这很不寻常，但对方分明一身精英西装，都市金领的派头，却比普通人多了一层难以言喻的气场，仿佛凛冽冬风，寒冰碎石，锋利到令人难以接近碰触。

鸣人注意到对方时，那苍白修长的手指正灵活的将一只银色的打火机转来转去。他好奇的多看了两眼，不期然与对方视线相交，像是错觉，但他分明感觉到对方目光中另有深意。

课程结束后他在门口和他遭遇。

道场的灯已经被他熄灭，窗外路灯点点。他拉起运动服的衣链，挎上单肩背，逋一出门，就见那个男人站在大门雨棚下，指尖夹着一支烟。

他转过来瞥了他一眼，不带任何感情的，狭长的眼锋和上挑的尾梢，却使他觉察出一丝禁欲式的诱惑。

"你…在等我？"他问。

对方看着他，审视着，良久后啜了一口烟，朝他点点头。

"约吗？"

"…"

他不曾设想过和谁的相遇会从一夜情开始。但他眼下跟在对方身后，心中的忐忑逐渐被电梯上升的失重感带走。男人的右手插在口袋里，左手刷开房门。那清脆的一声，就像拨动了他体内的某个开关。

玄关点燃一盏昏黄的灯，男人的刘海略略盖过眼睛。他为了看个仔细凑近了一些。他用一双湛蓝的眼睛盯着对方瞧，缓慢得像拉伸镜头般向对方试探着靠过去。

那双眼睛深不见底。深邃的眼窝如同吸引他陷落的漩涡。

他有种奇妙的感觉，仿佛与对方心意相通，无需语言。那片刀削般浅薄无色的唇似乎在诱惑他，尽管它的主人看似无动于衷。

但他还没有反应过来，便被猛地掼到门板上，脑壳重重撞上去，紧接着他的嘴唇就被狂热的吻席卷，连带那一点猛然的眩晕一同坠落。这吻仿若狂风骤雨，他只顷刻被那浪潮吞噬。他连分一点神去惊讶对方不输于自己的钳制技巧都做不到，他只管疯狂的回应着搅动心绪的情欲。

他用力的撕扯着对方的衣物，衬衫的纽扣绷得到处都是，他们一路从玄关吻到床上，两个人深深陷进柔软席梦思。衣服被凌乱抛在地下，他伸手沿着腹肌和人鱼线向下，碰到了对方硬挺如柱的那个，激动的发出一个颤栗的呻吟。

"你top？"他艰难的在剥下对方裤子的同时问。

而对方无声的用行动证实了这一点。

他需要人填满。一直都是如此。尽管不曾让什么人知晓。当那热硬的一根长驱直入时，他的声线几乎拐着弯的，陡然高八度的吟哦飘到天花板上四散。他的耳蜗被充分舔舐，像被用另一种方式操干，湿漉漉的热意令他不禁收紧五指。他被顶得腰眼发软，但他只想喊"操"，大声呻吟着直到被对方顶弄至高潮。

他的屁股上被喷上一股滚烫的液体。蓦然惊觉一场床事没有安全套的戏份已经太迟。漩涡鸣人眼角淌着泪，喘得像濒死的鱼，涨红了脸粗重的呼吸。

接着他又被奇异柔软的触感惊得大腿猛颤。湿软的东西在他后面进进出出。他险些呜咽的哭出声来—这举动显得他太脆弱了，他当然知道，但他咬着枕头，任由对方将他的臀部高高拉起，那柔软的舌在他被蹂躏过的穴口打着旋，他竟然就这样忍不住再一次的高潮了。

背后传来轻声的嗤笑。

身下一片狼藉，漩涡鸣人难堪的捂着眼睛，被掀过来从正面进入。他的前列腺被狠狠碾过，粗长的阴茎立刻配合的笔直挺立起来。乳尖处传来过电般酥麻的痛感，对方咬着他，用齿缝轻轻研磨，嘴角居然在看见他可怜兮兮的目光时上扬了几分。

他冲对方竖了个中指。尽管这没卵用。他还是被干得人事不知，脑海里只有星星点点的白在闪烁，像仲夏的烟花，一朵一朵。

他们后来又在浴室里做了一次。他被压在大理石墙面上，被对方着迷似的细细舔过肩胛骨。乳头被玩弄得红肿如滴血。他分明可以抵抗，却甘愿被对方一次又一次，攻城略地般占有。

"宇智波佐助。"

对方用冰冷的声线完成了简略的自我介绍。那时间漩涡鸣人已经裸身蜷缩在被子里，无力动弹手脚。他看着叫宇智波的男人点了支烟，夹在指间吸，一想到刚刚那修长的手指还在揉弄他身体的种种—他不禁脸上发热。

"来一口。"他的嗓子早就被自己喊哑了。

对方扫了他眼，将滤嘴递到他嘴边，他微微抬头吸了一下，神智微清明，深呼出去，"我叫漩涡、漩涡鸣人。下次还可以…"

他想问他们可不可以做固定床伴，但又害怕唐突，颇感犹疑。宇智波是相当高品质的top，器大活好，大约也是阅人无数。他不知道自己有没有满意到让对方停留。宇智波忽然塞给他一张名片。

"如果你有兴趣。"

对方如此说。慢条斯理套上衬衫，逐个系上纽扣，颀长健美的身材逐渐被深色衣料掩盖。他鬓角的一缕头发柔软的垂落，卡在了耳朵上，鸣人甚至心痒痒的想要替他拨开，却没有机会。

宇智波一根烟抽完就走了。留下他研究那张黑色金边的卡片。

上面只有一个地址和一个名字。

那时候他还不知道，和宇智波佐助上床就等于半只脚踩入了地下拳市。

—一个充斥着血腥、暴力、纸醉金迷的无止尽的疯狂世界。

xxx

他前胸的"勋章"暴露在众目睽睽之下，懂得内情都知道，这是宇智波佐助所有物的标记。一个深褐的吻痕，几乎与这血腥的舞台格格不入。

但漩涡鸣人仍深刻记得对方留下这痕迹时的每个微小的表情。他是为了他才来这儿的，他是他心甘情愿的猎物，为了他的信念战斗。

裁判吹响哨声。场上瞬间沸腾。漩涡鸣人旁若无人。拳王身量巨大，却并没有阻碍他灵活的动作—这些动作宇智波都曾在录像中为他指出。散打惯用的借招拆招被他发挥到极致，他尽管脆弱，但并不软弱。

拳王之所以称之为拳王，其爆发式力量和残忍的手段，都曾经令人闻风丧胆。漩涡鸣人记得宇智波说过的话，拼尽全力利用自己的优势，在直击和迂回之间转换。巨大的压迫感下，小麦色的背脊不断沁出汗珠，顺着脊椎滑向裤缝。

漩涡鸣人："没有规则？"

宇智波佐助："没有规则。"

他眼睁睁的看着录像带上一个选手被踢断脖子当场毙命。这不是他熟悉的正规比赛，没有犯规条例，没有人会站在他这一边。裁判不过是个摆设。他不仅要抵御随时而来的黑手，更要防备观众充满恶意的嘘声—那是另一场比赛了，已经认输的选手却在观众的强烈要求下，被拳王一击毙命。

宇智波佐助垂着眼，玩弄打火机："如果你怕死，我可以从你的世界消失。"

漩涡鸣人咧嘴笑了。

"天，我怕死了…赢了有奖励吗？"

"…我会干你到死。"

"成交。"

漩涡鸣人循着那个地址去宇智波的地盘是三天之后。他仅知那是家高档会所，到了门口才发现超出预期。不那么容易。他被门童拦截再三。直到他掏出名片向对方指点。

对方脸色在看见那张卡片时倏然变了："非常抱歉。"

进而谦恭的引着孤疑的漩涡鸣人进去等候。

鲨鱼牙男人走上来迎他，他一身休闲的运动装走在金碧辉煌的会所走廊里，和一些西装革履的人群擦肩而过，格格不入感从衣角渗透至脊髓。漩涡鸣人从电梯里走出来，在一扇梨花木门前站定。鲨鱼牙男人敲了敲门，他听见门板后传来那道冰冷如刀的声线。

"进来。"

鲨鱼牙男人朝他露出一个诡谲的笑，然后让开了门口的位置。

"嗨…"

他犹豫的抬手打了个招呼。手心里不知何时冒出了汗，滑腻腻的，令他不禁在裤缝线蹭了一下。对方用眼神示意他走进去，然后翻开桌上一个文件夹。他走到近前，用1.0的视力瞄到了—那是他的资料。

他皱眉："你调查我？"

"为了某些必要的因素。"

他很想知道这个男人究竟会为什么产生波动。他看上去就像是套着完整盔甲的雕塑。他曾经以为那个夜晚的激情澎湃是他内心炽热的冰山一角—毕竟那场性事该死的好。

"为了什么？"他问，然后看到宇智波抽出支票夹，签下了一行数不清有多少个零的数字。

"帮我办件事，这些就是你的了。"

漩涡鸣人盯着那张被推来的支票，耸了耸肩，"我不是为了这个才来的。额…我是说，上次那个，是你情我愿不是吗？我不需要这个。"

房间一角水族箱里冒出一串汩汩气泡声。他用一双诚恳的眼睛看着对方。

半晌过后，宇智波收回了那张纸条。

"那条件以后再说。我需要你打败一个人。"

"谁？"

"拳王。"

鲨鱼牙男人在带他体检中间向他透露了一些事情。出于礼貌漩涡鸣人询问了对方姓名，于是改称为鬼灯。他通过鬼灯的调侃，才懂得这里表面上是高档会所，暗地里却做着地下拳市的勾当，一场比赛赌金动辄上百万—鸣人在听到这个数字后猛地倒吸一口冷气。

专业医师按压过他的腹部与肋骨，示意他可以检查下一个科目。

"是因为仇恨吗？"

"不…怎么能算仇恨。"鬼灯笑得不怀好意，"只是对方看不惯，要找老大麻烦，在一场比赛里打死了他最得意的拳手。"

漩涡鸣人回到宇智波的办公室。他尚不清楚自己将会扮演怎样的角色，就面临着一个尴尬的处境。宇智波接到了他的体检报告，寥寥几眼，过目不忘。

"把上衣脱了。"宇智波命令道。

"你要做什么？"

鬼灯还在一旁，得到了宇智波的眼神指示，退出门外。

门锁咔哒合上，竟像是通着电令鸣人指尖一阵麻。

"脱。我需要知道你的真实情况。"宇智波起身走过来，像乐队指挥般用手指比划了一下，他迟疑了片刻，坦荡的拉下拉链，露出里面黑色的紧身背心。弹性的衣料勾勒出胸肌和腹肌的轮廓，经过常年锻炼的麦色肌肤泛着自然细腻的光泽。对方那双曾经令他高潮的手顺着他的小臂向上抚摸按揉，试探性的在两肋挤压—宇智波的力道大得惊人，然后那手指滑向他系着裤带的腰间。

"还要吗？向下？"不知何时他的声音已经哑了。

宇智波无声的勾起嘴角。

他配合的脱下自己的短裤，子弹内裤包裹着性器已经微微有勃起的迹象。宇智波转了下食指，他顺从的背过身，对方的目光似乎化为实质，流连在他臀肌和大腿周围。

他身上肌肉绷紧了，在察觉到宇智波向他靠近的瞬间，伴随着些微期待，他的臀部有意识地收紧了一些。对方冰凉的手搭在他的髋骨上，转而隔着底裤按揉起他的臀肉，像是带着某种暗示，进而向下，检视他的大腿，将手伸进两腿之间，在囊袋附近若有似乎的抚过，揉捏他内侧健硕的大腿肌肉。他的分身叛逆的立了起来，撑起偌大的一块，甚至前端已将内裤濡湿。

他的喉结忐忑的动了动。

他不爽："你好了没有。"

"你好像不太好。"淡淡嘲弄的口吻。

漩涡鸣人嗔怪地瞪了对方一眼，冷不防被探入内裤，他差点叫出声—宇智波竟然直接将手指插进他的肛口—即使是在刚刚体检已经清洁过后，那突兀的痛感，令他满足的发出一个鼻音。宇智波就这样干涩的进出着，从身后撩起他的背心，揉搓着胸前淡到无色的乳尖，他扬着头，几乎站不稳，膝盖打着颤，被推着撑在办公桌边缘。

他的右脚被抬在桌上，硬挺的器官隔着薄薄一层棉布被压着磨蹭着桌面，宇智波从后面进入，他被骤然的饱胀感充盈，发出吭长一声，接着便扣着身下的木纹，被来回顶弄，眼角被生理性泪水溢满。宇智波好像知道他想要什么，每下都朝着酸软那处刺去，他的呜咽声和喘息声也一下一下变大。在近乎窒息的瞬间，他扬着头，尖叫着达到高潮。

桌面被他染湿一片。

漩涡鸣人满面潮红的抬起脸。依然没有安全套的戏份。对方面无表情从他体内离开，半晌用纸巾替他擦拭。他衣衫不整的倚在桌沿，来不及擦掉，浊液自后穴淌向膝弯。奇异的感觉令人羞耻。他勉勉强强套上短裤。

宇智波已经坐回了他的位置，优雅的点起一支烟。漩涡鸣人长出了一口气，腿间粘腻不适被畅快清爽的快感的余韵遮盖，他放松瘫软的坐下来。

"你对每个帮你打拳的人都服务到位吗？"

"你想说什么？"

呵。现在想来他那时候竟带上了不自觉的嫉妒的口吻。嫉妒着宇智波竟然肯如此花力气请他来打复仇战，只为了那个已死的勇士。

他堪堪避过对方的重拳，额角滑下一道汗迹。他能抗住千斤的正面攻击，却无法预测背后的一记黑手。他在录像里见过的，那违反通常规则的抱头勾拳，若非宇智波指点给他，或许他真的会死在这。

死于末日的狂欢。

xxx

他后来才知道宇智波佐助也曾经是是一名拳手，疯狂的连胜纪录保持在二十七场，至今无人超越。无怪于第一次见面那超乎想象的钳制技巧精湛，仔细想想，那看似无暇的身体上烙印着无数细碎难愈的伤痕。

他在一次酣畅淋漓的性事之后问：

"他死的时候你伤心过吗？"

"为什么问这个？"

"因为…你是找我来报复的，不是吗？"

他从床上爬起来。

那时候他正在进行强度训练，每一块肌肉都像被履带碾压过般纠结疼痛。他费力的上前拽住对方衣角，奈何宇智波只是轻轻抬了抬手肘，系好了最上一颗纽扣。

正当他以为宇智波要走。

"不是。"宇智波用那只好看的手，勾起他的下巴，"是因为你的眼睛里充满斗志。"

他流露出一点困惑。

对方又说："你像我。以前的我。"

"你是为了什么不再打拳了？"

宇智波却丢下一句"好好休息"，不再回答任何问题。

他躲闪的样子或许太过难看—观众席上已经高亢的嘘声连片，漩涡鸣人却浑然不管，他能感觉到那最具安定感的视线，内心一片澄明。他的前胸后背或许已经湿透了，身体沉重如泥，然而他知道反击的时刻即将来临。

他从来不认为自己会输。宇智波找上门来的理由说得再好听，归根结底是他的散打技术过硬。师父尽管仙去，留给他的却是杀人的手艺—不管宇智波是如何调查到这一点的—他会出现在道场外面，原本就不是什么偶然事件。

他时常在那些被贯穿的瞬间感受到从他体内传来的恨意，宇智波床上的做派很强硬，占有的方式毫不留情，偶有温柔，也是为了他能够尽快恢复身体，接受下一波蹂躏。他仿佛在向他宣泄着那些表面不动声色下面的东西，漩涡鸣人无法准确解读出来，但又清楚的感知到那些强烈的情绪。就像是冰川下的活火山，喷涌之时炽热灼人。

他的双腿像灌了铅。终于力有不逮被重重击中。剧烈的刺痛从颧骨鼻梁传来。他下意识往宇智波的方向瞟了一眼—他竟然期待看到对方慌乱的神情。

然而他什么也没看见。观众尚未来得及爆发喝彩的下一秒，他扭身使出绞技，背倚围栏将大个子冲来的头绞在两腿之间。

没有人来得及反应。拳王被狠狠摔在了地上。颈椎歪斜。

他爬起来，裁判举起了他的手。

全场鸦雀无声。

而他脑子里一片空白，只记得某个瞬间，他被宇智波操干时深陷床垫，曾被嘲两腿夹得太用力。

"爽就说爽，"他喘着粗气回嘴，"哪儿那么多废话。"

"操。"宇智波轻笑起来，抹了把满是汗水的额头，又更加卖力的顶跨。

他找寻着那道岿然不动的身影，却是鬼灯等在场边。

他吐掉护齿，"他人走了？"

鬼灯递上一张支票，他看也不看挡了回去，"他什么意思？他什么时候走的？"

"…比赛开始没过多久。"

漩涡鸣人睁大眼睛。原来那道视线是一厢情愿的错觉。

"他去了哪？"

"…"

"他去哪了？！他说好的事不能就这么算了！这算什么？！混蛋！"

漩涡鸣人脸上表情比方才比赛时还要凶悍，他扯过那张支票撕成碎片。鬼灯一脸怕死的样子，为难的赔笑，"老大他如果想找…会去找你的。"

漩涡鸣人的心一沉到底。

xxx

Martini在杯中震荡出一点波纹，宇智波佐助对着那一点涟漪出神。金发的男人就像一场循环无止尽的梦境，搅得他心绪不宁。

他何时会为残暴的战斗感到不忍，但一想到那张仔细吻过的脸上将会带上伤痕，他竟然会忍不住将视线移开。砸在对方身上的一拳拳，统统都变成了开在他心口上的一枪枪—即使知道他最后会赢。

"一旦你上了战场，就要时刻做好准备：要么赢，要么死。"

他从来不会对以往的任何一个拳手说这种话。他也从来没对自己说过。他们都是为此疯狂痴迷者，享受着胜利者的荣光和属于偏执者的宣泄。然而漩涡鸣人看上去非比寻常，他与这一切都像是两个世界，他充满热忱的目光总是追随着他，与暴力或财富都毫无关联，只是纯粹的执着的追逐他。

就像他曾经为了战胜宇智波鼬一样的追逐。

"这个地方就是这样，不管是谁，只要两个人站在场上，唯有一人可以活着下来。"

"但我不会认输。"

他几乎是用着漫不经心的语气在谈一个残酷的事实，甚至都带上了不明所以的暗示性的劝诫。他仿佛已经预感到了自己的临阵退缩，而漩涡鸣人的眼睛仍耀眼如白昼。

"我不会输。"漩涡鸣人笃定道。

"…我相信你。"

他站在道场落地窗外的第一眼就看出漩涡是个绝佳的bottom，挺翘的臀部包裹在一条窄小的短裤下，让他立刻就硬到胀痛。小麦色的皮肤泛着健康而诱人的光泽，他一度幻想着细细将那一层肌理沿着脊椎舔舐一遍，寻来的初衷由此拐了弯。当漩涡注意到他时，他险些按捺不住勾起嘴角。

啊…他又在看我了。

他就像巡视领地的猎手，对着陷入困境的猎物怀着作弄的心情。

谁想过猎人会对自己的猎物产生感情？

漩涡鸣人上钩的速度惊人，这让他原以为对方是个纯洁的白痴—事实证明，漩涡鸣人所谓的什么也不要，竟成了困住他的陷阱。

闭上眼睛还能想起第一个晚上漩涡深蓝的湿漉漉的眼睛，像迷醉的幼兽泛着水光，被吞噬的感觉，令他忘记察觉狼的诱惑。他从未失控过，在那个夜晚却意外求索无度，一遍遍深埋在那诱人的身体里。金发的男人就像漩涡，哦他原本就是漩涡，牢牢将他吸附在里面，逐渐欲罢不能。

赛场上尖锐的哨声唤醒他沉睡的记忆，明晃晃的探照灯刺痛了眼睛。他记得自己决胜的最后一场站在台上面对宇智波鼬的场景。

对方即使不开口，一但对上那双带有怜悯神色的眸子，那句充满嘲讽意味的"愚蠢的弟弟"就会在他脑中回响。

他抬手蹭掉脸颊上的汗水，挥开一切烦扰的声响—他是来这里打败他，超越他的。

如果他知道宇智波鼬那时候视力已经不到0.1，局面最终还是否会像他经历过得那么糟，至少，而事实是，宇智波鼬倒在他上，他被迫摆出胜利者的姿势。

"…下次吧，佐助。抱歉。"

他从那以后再不上场比赛，转而经营运作这个世界。看上去他带着绝高的胜率收官，实则是他再也不敢站在那上面，宇智波鼬的身影就像是那角斗场上的一面高墙，沉重的堵在他心上。

"你是为了什么不再打拳了？"

当那双水色的招子闪着亮光看着他时，他拒绝承认内心的软弱。

宇智波佐助叹了口气。

他不是有意要走到这里来的，但透过玻璃，金发的男人屈腰下去纠正一个学生腿部动作的画面映在瞳孔中，腰肢的线条从衣摆下暴露出来。他喉咙一紧，条件反射的想出对方在自己身下像游鱼般扭动的姿势。并非是他想念，身体却自觉自愿的产生了微妙的变化。

他捏着打火机，想要点支烟缓解一下躁动的情绪，想想又忍住了。他原以为这该死的白痴至少会去找他算账，大吵大闹，也好过像这样搁置，冷漠如路人。他站在窗外整个下午，那家伙看上去专注于奔走忙碌。他知道道场里所有学生都注意到他了，漩涡鸣人也知道他的存在。

宇智波佐助的嘴角浮上一丝微笑。

他又想起某次床事中间，漩涡凑上来亲吻的样子，勾着他的脖子，眼睛半咪，脆弱的眼皮透出青色的毛细血管，让他很想舔舐，乃至拆食入腹。漩涡鸣人的全部都在他眼中一览无遗，即使他随时会将他推开。他原先还很怀疑这样单方面的坚持能够维持到几时—直到他的腿背叛他的意志走到门前。

"要烟吗？"

他的口吻听上去就像拉皮条的。而漩涡鸣人给了他狠狠一拳。纯净的蓝色被滔滔怒火占满。

他踉跄了几步才站稳，蹭了蹭渗血的嘴角，狼狈的笑了下。他需要下跪祈求对方原谅吗—原谅他来不及看清自己的内心。漩涡却深吸了一口气，扑上来抱住他。

被抱了个满怀。但宇智波佐助对自己的处境尚未知觉。

"帮我个忙。"

"…我为什么要帮？"

他对着对方那倔强的表情忍笑，"看在我能让你爽的份上。"

"不要脸。"

他被怒目而视，却浑不在意，得意的将人搂得更紧了一些。

"你喜欢吗？"

"什么？"

"我、和我身后的世界、拳击…这一切…疯狂的…或许会将人随时吞噬殆尽的一切。"

"你是这个世界的王吗？这中二的糟糕的台词。"

"…"他被哽住了。他的确是。但他不知为何羞于承认。

"那我是那个唯一的吗。"漩涡鸣人忽的狡黠的笑了，"为你战斗终生的人。"

宇智波佐助顿了顿。

"是，我希望你是。"

"你的确是。"

END


End file.
